


Face Trick

by Crankgayplays



Category: Markipler - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtbers
Genre: Ahegao face, M/M, all i know is mark needs to be tried for his war crimes, i don't know what to cal lthis or do about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankgayplays/pseuds/Crankgayplays
Summary: Bing brings his new friend Markus aka E-Boy Mark to meet the septics and show them the new trick he can do with his face and everyone has very visceral reactions.
Relationships: Chase Brody/E-Boy Mark, Chase Brody/Markus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Face Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry i know this is bad leave me alone

Chase was in the kitchen taking care of the recent lunch dirtied dishes while Marvin and Jackie played go fish in the living room, Heinrick sitting quietly next to them and enjoying his book when the door to their little home swung open to a beaming Bing with someone behind him seemingly hidden. "Yo dawgs what's up?" Chase smiled hearing his best friend's voice from the kitchen and came out and into the living room still drying the dish in his hand.

"Yo bro!" he chirped, his fellow egos giving half-hearted hellos as they were busy at the moment, Bing was not an uncommon sight in their home. The young man behind him stepped out and next to him with a timid smile. He was another iplier ego but with an interesting look to him. He was cute honestly if you asked Chase, he was clean-shaven with unique layered clothes and lots of glimmering jewelry and a middle hair part. He smiled shyly and gave a small wave, biting his lip.

Bing put his hands on the younger, seeming, man's shoulders as if showing him off. "We got a new ego bro, his name is Markus! He's like, an e-boy Mark it's wild." Markus fiddled with his necklace silently, coyly grinning at Chase which definitely made the older man flush a bit. Heinrich looked up from his book with a grimace taking in the young man in front of him. 

"No disrezpect but, ew" Markus giggled shrugging his shoulders and shooting Heinrick a coy grin.

"I get it, we don't have the BEST reputation." he offered, turning to grin at Chase again "I hope I can change everyone's opinions, the way Mr. Brody here did for trickshooters and bros" a wink capping his sentence making Chase flush even brighter getting a very judging look from Marvin.

"He's also got a cool trick!!" Bing perked up happily, unaware at how flustered his friend was getting, in a similar place to Jackie who just wanted Marvin to stop staring at Chase and take his damn turn. "He said he learned it watching like, this chick on the internet uh .. " he paused trying to remember what the tik toker had told him. 

"Belle Delphine" Markus finished, smirk curling around the words as he suddenly had everyone's attention. Heinrick stood up putting his book down and hands up as he walked out of the room yelling at the top of his voice.

"NOPE. NOPE. NU UH TO OLD FOR ZIS SHIT!"

Marvin hid his face in his hands before waving to make Jackie look at him and NOT the viral star as Bing encouraged him to do his little trick. Chase, felt old cause he didn't get the reference but found himself knocked on his ass pretty fast. Markus crossed his eyes to look at his nose, rolling them up as if he was in pleasure and loling his tongue out of his open mouth. Oh. Ahegao. Chase felt his skin heat up and his mouth dry out as the bowl slipped out of his hands, Marvin just barely catching it with his Magic before looking at Chase with judgment in his eyes.

"OH IM SO KINKSHAMING RIGHT NOW!" Jackie looked at Marvin in confusion, his face mirroring Bing's confusion while Markus just looked at Chase with a smirk and shot him a wink.

"GET HIZ ASS" Heinrick yelled from down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> follow crankgayplays.tumblr.com for more cursed GARBAGE


End file.
